culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Axel F
"“Axel F” is a brilliant one-hit wonder on many levels. It’s a synthpop one-hit wonder, placing it in the same company as “Cars” by Gary Numan (...) and “Autobahn” by Kraftwerk to name just a few genius synthpop hits." | Length = 3:01 | Label = MCA Records MCA 949 | Writer = Harold Faltermeyer | Producer = Harold Faltermeyer | Last single = | This single = "Axel F" (1984) | Next single = "The Race Is On" / "Starlight Express" (1987) | Misc = }} "Axel F" is the electronic instrumental theme from the 1984 film Beverly Hills Cop performed by Harold Faltermeyer. It was an international number 1 hit in 1985. Background The title comes from the main character's name, Axel Foley (played by Eddie Murphy), in the film. (It also happens to be in the key of F minor.) Faltermeyer recorded the song using five instruments: a Roland Jupiter-8 provided the distinctive "supersaw" lead sound, a Moog modular synthesizer 15 provided the bass, a Roland JX-3P and Roland JX-8P provided brassy chord stabs, a Yamaha DX7 was used for tube bell or bell, bass 1/bass and marimba sounds and a LinnDrum was used for drum programming. According to Faltermeyer, the initial reaction to his premiere presentation of the cues to the film's producers and director didn't result in an immediate approval; it wasn't until director Martin Brest voiced his approval that the producers showed enthusiasm.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkQUzbeguUM&feature=youtu.be&t=1h12m7s In addition to the Beverly Hills Cop soundtrack, the song also appears on Faltermeyer's 1988 album Harold F. as a bonus track. Reportedly, Faltermeyer was against including it, but MCA insisted as it was his most recognizable track. Personnel *Harold Faltermeyer - synthesizers Track listings ; 12" maxi # "Axel F" (M & M Mix) — 7:00 # "Axel F" (Extended Version) — 7:09 # "Shoot Out" — 2:44 ; 12" maxi # "Axel F" (Extended Version) — 7:09 # "Shoot Out" — 2:44 ; 7" single # "Axel F" — 3:00 # "Shoot Out" — 2:44 Charts This version of the song reached number 2 on the UK Singles Chart and number 3 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the US. It also spent two weeks atop the American adult contemporary chart. Weekly charts Year-end charts Chart successions }} Cover versions Crazy Frog version }} In 2005, Crazy Frog recorded the song, releasing it as "Axel F", though it was also known as the "Crazy Frog song". The novelty song is Crazy Frog's first and most internationally successful single. The cover was produced by Matthias Wagner and Andreas Dohmeyer, the two members of Off-cast Project, and Henning Reith and Reinhard "DJ Voodoo" Raith, two members of the German dance production team Bass Bumpers. Wolfgang Boss and Jamster! arranged the remix, and later marketed it as a ringtone. The song consists of vocals taken from the Crazy Frog recording by Daniel Malmedahl in 1997. It uses mainly the same part of the two-minute original that was used in Jamster's ringtone release. The song also uses the "What's going on?" vocal shotguns (as well as the instruments) from another 2003 cover of Axel F, by Murphy Brown and Captain Hollywood (dubbed "Axel F 2003" and sometimes "Axel F 2004" also produced by Matthias Wagner and Andreas Dohmeyer ). The Ministry of Sound hired Kaktus Film and Erik Wernquist of TurboForce3D, the original creator of the 3D Crazy Frog, to produce a full-length animated music video to accompany the release of the song. The video, featuring the Crazy Frog character, is set in the future, and centres on his pursuit by a bounty hunter. The bounty hunter receives notification of a $50,000 reward for capturing the frog. There were three edits to the song. The original version of the song can be found at most P2P networks. This song used the "What's going on?" shotguns twice throughout the song and the "weeee!" sound is heard before the motorbike section of the song. A radio edit was made which had the frog saying "This is the Crazy Frog." and the removal of some sounds and a third edit was made for the Crazy Hits album with the frog saying "I am the Crazy Frog." Chart performances Released across Europe in May 2005, "Axel F" topped the charts in the United Kingdom, with some of the best weekly sales of the year (out-selling rivals such as Coldplay by four copies to one), and remained at top of the UK Singles Chart for four weeks and becoming Britain's third best-selling single of 2005. In other European countries the popularity has differed, with the song failing to make the top 20 in Switzerland at first, before gradually climbing to number 1, whilst only making number 18 in Russia. It also reached number 1 in the overall European chart, after initially being number 2 to Akon's "Lonely" for several weeks, and stayed there until September. It also reached number 1 in Australia, Republic of Ireland, Belgium, Denmark, France, New Zealand, Norway, Ukraine, Spain, and Sweden. In France, the song made an amazing jump, entering the French Singles Chart at number seventy seven on June 11, 2005, and moving all the way to number two the next week. There it stayed for two weeks before climbing to the summit, where it remained for thirteen weeks. It fell off the first position being dethroned by its 2nd single, "Popcorn" (it was only the second time that an artist dethroned himself in that country). The song remained in the top 10 for 21 weeks, 30 weeks in the top 50 and 36 weeks in the chart. Its best weekly sales were 103,564 on its 6th week. On December 1, 2005, it was certified Diamond disc 7 months after its release by SNEP, the French certifier. The song is the third best-selling single of the 21st century in France, with 1,270,000 units sold. (1,265,579 sales, according to another source ). Despite the Crazy Frog not being hugely well known in Japan, the single release also charted there, peaking at #46. It has apparently failed to catch on in the US, peaking at #50. Although "Axel F" managed to find more success in Mainstream Markets, it proved to be a moderate success on US Rhythmic Top 40 where it peaked at number 28 just scraping the top 30. It also peaked at number 3 on the U.S Digital Sales beating the likes of Lindsay Lohan and the Black Eyed Peas. Its highest U.S. success was just missing the top spot at number 2 on the US Adult Contemporary Top 20. The song was the 65th best-selling single of the 2000 decade in UK.Radio 1 Official Chart of the Decade, as broadcast on BBC Radio 1 on Tuesday December 29, 2009, presented by Nihal Music video The bounty hunter activates a killbot mounted on armoured hover cycle in the video, then it proceeds to track the Crazy Frog as he commutes around the City on his imaginary motorcycle. As the bounty hunter closes in on his prey, the Crazy Frog becomes aware of his pursuer and an unlikely chase begins over skyscrapers and through the city's sewer system, before the killbot launches a guided missile at the Frog. However, the Crazy Frog is able to mount the missile as it approaches him, evidently confusing its guidance system, as it then begins to loop and glide uncontrollably. The missile eventually locks onto the bounty hunter's van, destroying it and creating a large mushroom cloud. The Crazy Frog manages to escape the blast, covered in dust from the debris and appearing to deliver the closing 'lyrics'. Single track listing ; Australia # "Axel F" (Radio Edit) — 2:54 # "Axel F" (Club Mix) — 6:23 # "Axel F" (Club Mix Instrumental) — 6:23 # "In the 80's" — 3:29 ; UK # "Axel F" (Radio Edit) # "Axel F" (Bounce Mix) # "Axel F" (Bounce Mix Instrumental) # "Axel F" (Reservoir Frog Remix) # "Axel F" (Video) Charts and sales Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales * |autocat=yes}} |autocat=yes}} * |autocat=yes}} Chart successions }} Other covers * 1995 "Axel F"/"Keep Pushin'" (by Clock), a UK number 7 hit in 1995. * 2001 "Axel F" (by Spacecorn), a UK number 74. * 2002 "Champion" (by PSY). This song samples Axel F. See also * Axel Foley * Beverly Hills Cop (film series) * Harold Faltermeyer * List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1985 (U.S.) References External links * The 8bitpeoples "Axel F" A freely downloadable compilation of various artists' interpretations of "Axel F." Released under Creative Commons license. * The official Crazy Frog Axel F website * Press release, including sound clips * Category:1984 songs Category:1985 singles Category:2005 singles Category:Beverly Hills Cop Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Captain Hollywood Project songs Category:Crazy Frog songs Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Instrumentals Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:MCA Records singles Category:Ministry of Sound singles Category:Novelty songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:Number-one singles in France Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Flanders) number-one singles Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Wallonia) number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Harold Faltermeyer Category:Songs written for films Category:Songs written by Harold Faltermeyer